VALENTINE'S WEEK
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: A love story in Valentine's week
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone... Kaise ho aap sab... Well achche hi honge...**

 **So here I'm starting my new fic...**

 **The Valentine's week has started and this story will contain 7 chapters and I will post this story regularly... on every day till Valentine's day...**

 **And I'm extremely sorry but I will update my other stories after Valentine's day...**

 _ **!HAPPY ROSE DAY!**_

 **Morning in bureau;**

A person was sitting on his desk but was looking at the door. It seemed that he was waiting for someone.

Another person who was sitting adjacent to him looked at this and said-" kiska wait kar rahe ho **daya...** "

Daya looked at him and said-" **abhijeet**... wo mai actually..."

Just then, a person came in and said-" sir aapka parcel.."

Daya accepted it and said-" thank you..."

The person went and daya opened the parcel and abhijeet said-" daya ye tumhe **red roses** kisne bheje..."

Daya smiled and said-" yaar ye maine mangwaaye h..."

Abhijeet( teasingly)-" kisko dene ke liye?"

Daya glared him and said-" arrey yaar ye mai apni dadi ke liye laaya hu...unhe red roses bahut pasand h..."

Abhijeet pouted and said-" kya yaar daya... koi toh girlfriend banao..."

Daya-" haan... taaki tum mujhe tease kar sako... h na..."

Abhijeet laughed and said-" sahi kaha..."

Daya-" kya abhijeet... "

Abhijeet-" achcha ab ye roses haath mei liye ghumoge kya..."

Daya-" nai yaar... ise kahi rakh deta hu... par kaha.."

Abhijeet-" ek kaam karo... (pointing in a direction) uss desk ke neeche rakh do... waise bhi wo khaali hi rehti h..."

Daya-" haan sahi kaha..."

Daya went and put the flowers under that desk and came back towards his desk.

Just then nikhil came and said-" sir ek case report hua h..."

Abhijeet-" achcha chalo chalte h..."

ACP sir, duo, nikhil and purvi went towards the crime scene and they saw a girl their doing investigation.

Before ACP sir could say anything, daya said angrily-" tum kaun ho... aur crime scene pe kya kar rahi ho..."

The girl got scared a bit and ACP sir-" daya... ye humari nayi officer h..."

Daya realized his mistake and said-" I'm sorry... aahhmmm..."

Girl smiled a bit and said-" inspector **shreya...** "

Daya too smiled and said-" welcome to CID..."

Shreya-" thank you sir..."

They continued the investigation and were about to leave when daya got a call.

Daya-" hello... theek h hum aa rahe h..."

He disconnected the call and ACP sir said-" kya hua?"

Daya-" sir khabri ka phone tha...toh mujhe aur abhijeet ko jaana h..."

ACP sir-" theek h..."

Abhijeet and daya went from there and CID team went towards the forensic lab.

 **Afternoon in the bureau;**

It was lunch time and everyone went towards cafeteria except shreya.

Purvi came towards her and said-" shreya... lunch karne chalein?"

Shreya was completing a file and she said-" bas do minute purvi..."

Suddenly her pencil fell and shreya bend to pick the pencil but was shocked to see bunch of red roses under her desk.

Shreya-" ye kya?"

Purvi-" kya hua?"

Shreya took the roses and got up saying-" yeh red roses... yaha kisne rakhkhe..."

Purvi smirked and said-" ohho... koi special hoga..."

Suddenly duo entered but they stopped at the door seeing the roses in shreya's hand.

Daya-" ye roses... shreya ke paas..."

Abhijeet-" ja use bata ki ye roses tumhare h..."

Daya was about to go but stopped hearing shreya's words.

Shreya-" shut up purvi... but tumhe pata h mujhe red roses bahuuuttttt pasand h... aur mai humesha sochti thi ki koi toh mujhe red rose de but aaj tak kisi nai diya issliye khud ke liye rose kharid leti thi... ye jisne bhi rakha h... mazaak mei hi sahi but thanks to that person..."

Saying this, she kissed the roses and smiled widely and so did purvi.

Abhijeet-" kya hua? Jao..."

Daya-" rehne do yaar... wo bahut khush h.. aur agar usse roses waapas maangne jaunga toh use bhi bura lagega... aur mujhe bhi..."

Abhijeet-" but ye roses tum apni dadi ke liye laaye the..."

Daya-" koi baat nai yaar... mai unke liye dusra khareed lunga..."

Abhijeet-" par..."

Daya( cutting him)-" abhijeet... (looking at shreya) waise bhi shreya ko red roses bahut pasand h... and I'm happy ki mai kisi ko khush kar paaya..."

Abhijeet-" tu aur teri philosophy... ab lunch karne chalein?"

Daya nodded and they went towards cafeteria

 **In the evening;**

Everyone was going back home and shreya was looking for a cab when she heard a voice-" abhi tak ghar nai gayi..."

Shreya turned and saw daya.

Shreya-" sir wo bas..."

Daya-" ek ghante ho gaye tumhari shift khatm hue aur tum abhi tak yahi ho... kya hua?"

Shreya-" sir koi cab hi nai mil rahi..."

Daya smiled and said-" toh chalo.. mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu..."

Shreya-" nai sir mera ghar aapke ghar se ekdum opposite direction mei h... mai chali jaungi..."

Daya-" maine kaha na shreya... chalo.."

Shreya-" sir..."

Daya-" its an order..."

Shreya gave up and said-" okay sir..."

Daya smiled and they went towards his car and daya started the car.

 **On the way;**

Daya saw the roses in shreya's hand and said-" shreya nice roses... kisne diya..."

Shreya smiled and said while looking at roses-" pata nai sir... meri desk ke neeche rakhkha tha.."

Daya too smiled a bit.

Her house came and she said-" thank you sir..."

She was about to get down the car when daya said-" shreya..."

Shreya turned to him and said-" yes sir..."

Daya-" **Happy Rose Day...** "

Shreya smiled and took out one flower from the bunch and gave it to him saying-" **Happy Rose Day** sir..."

Daya looked at shreya and she said while smiling-" sir abhi mere paas sirf red rose hi h..."

Daya too smiled and accepted the flower.

Shreya-" bye sir... good night..."

Daya-" good night..."

Shreya went towards her house and daya drove towards his house.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Happy rose day everyone... Hope you all liked the chapter**

 **Will post the next one tomorrow**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone... Kaise ho aap sab... Well achche hi honge...**

 **Sorry kisi ko individually thanks nai kar paungi... But thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter**

 _ **!HAPPY PROPOSE DAY!**_

 **Next Morning in bureau;**

everyone was working on their desks when a case got reported and abhijeet, daya, shreya and vineet went towards the crime scene.

They examined the body and abhijeet said-"" vineet... body ko forensic lab bhejo..."

Vineet send the body to forensic lab.

Daya-" poora ghar chaan marte h... kuch toh evidence milega..."

They started the investigation and after sometimes, daya entered in the room where shreya was investigating.

Daya-" kuch mila shreya..."

Shreya-" ek minute sir..."

She opened the bag which she was holding and suddenly she started coughing.

Daya (tensed)-" shreya kya hua?"

Shreya (coughing)-" sir... sir iss bag mei..."

She started coughing badly.

Daya took the bag from her hand and said- " kya h iss bag mei..."

Daya was about to smell it when shreya said-" nai sir use mat smell kariye wo bahut strong drug h.."

Daya kept the bag aside and made shreya to sit on the bed.

He brought the glass of water and gave to her.

Shreya drank the water in a gulp and daya said-" better..."

Shreya nodded and said-" thank you sir..."

Daya smiled and said-" you are welcome..."

Shreya too smiled a bit and daya said-" iss bag ko forensic lab le chalte h... ab toh Dr. Saluke hi bataenge kaun sa drug h ye..."

 **After sometimes in the bureau;**

They all were discussing about the case.

ACP sir-" ye drugs aksar hotels mei smuggle ki jaati h..."

Abhijeet-" haan sir... aur humare informers ne batay h ki aaj shaam hotel sunshine mei iss drugs ki smuggling hone waali h..."

Daya-" sir ek baar pata chal jaaye ki ye drugs kisko bechi gayi thi toh qatil tak hum aaram se pahuch sakte h..."

ACP sir-" sahi kaha daya lekin agar unhe pata chal gaya ki CID uss hotel mei aane waali h toh wo log bhaag sakte h..."

Abhijeet-" sir mere paas ek idea h..."

ACP sir-" kya?"

Abhijeet-" sir agar hum log waha disguise mei jaaye toh hum unhe range haath pakad sakte h..."

ACP sir-" hmmm... toh ek kaam karte h... daya aur shreya ek saath disguise mei jaaenge aur abhijeet, nikhil aur purvi... tum teeno inpe nazar rakhoge..."

Daya-" theek h sir..."

Suddenly ACP sir got a call from DCP and he went from there.

Shreya was about to go to her desk when daya said-" shreya..."

Shreya-" yes sir..."

Daya-" mai keh raha tha ki 8 baje tak ready rehna... I will come to pick you up.."

Shreya smiled slightly and said-" okay sir..."

Daya too smiled a bit and went towards his desk.

 **In the evening;**

Shreya was ready and was waiting for daya when the doorbell rang.

She opened the door and saw daya standing and daya was stunned to see shreya in saree... it was the first time daya ever noticed a girl like this. Don't know why, his gaze made shreya to blush.

Daya-" shreya... you are really looking pretty..."

Shreya smiled and said-" kya sir..."

Daya too smiled and said-" shreya... mai kisi ki jhooti tareef nai karta..."

She looked at him and he said-" chalein?"

Shreya nodded and they both went towards the hotel.

 **In the hotel;**

Dareya reached the hotel and seated themselves.

Daya-" shreya... be alert... wo drug dealer kabhi bhi aa sakta h..."

Shreya-" yes sir..."

Just then they heard a voice-" good evening everyone..."

Dareya turned towards the voice and saw a girl holding a mike.

Girl-" jaisa ki aap sab jaante h ki Valentine's week start ho chuka h aur iss week ke har din yaha kuch special hoga... so aaj ka special element h... COUPLE DANCE... aur jo couple iss competition ko jeetega use task diya jaega... so bina kisi hichkichahat... saare couples dance floor pe aa jaaye..."

Dareya looked at each other and were unable to understand what to do.

The girl came towards them and said-" chaliye..."

Daya forwarded his hand to shreya and she looked at him. He smiled a bit and shreya kept her hand on his while blushing slightly.

All the couples came towards the stage and the song started...

 ** _HE-Kuch khaas hai kuch paas hai_**

 ** _Kuch ajnabee ehsaah hai_**

 ** _Kuch dooriya nazdeekiya_**

 ** _kuch hans padi tanhaaiya_**

 ** _Kya ye khumaar hai ya aitbaar hai_**

 ** _Shaayad ye pyaar hai pyaar hai shaayad_**

 ** _Kya ye bahaar hai ya intezaar hai_**

 ** _Shaayad ye pyaar hai pyaar hai shaayad_**

 ** _SHE- Kuch khaas hai kuch paas hai_**

 ** _Kuch ajnabee ehsaas hai_**

 ** _Kuch dooriya nazdeekiya_**

 ** _Kuch hans padi tanhaaiya_**

 ** _Kya ye khumar hai ya aitbaar hai_**

 ** _Shaayad ye pyaar hai pyaar hai shaayad_**

 ** _Kya ye bahaara hai ya intezaar hai_**

 ** _Shaayad ye pyaar hai pyaar hai shaayad_**

The song ended but dareya were lost in each other for the first time. They came to reality on hearing the voices of clapping.

Girl-" wohoo... what a performance... So the winner is..."

She went towards dareya and said-" Mrs and Mr..."

She forwarded mike towards daya and daya said while looking at shreya-" dayanant shetty..."

Shreya blushed on hearing this and she looked down.

Girl-" so ab h task ki baari..."

Daya-" kya karna h..."

Girl-" simple... aaj **propose day** h... so propose your lady love..."

Everyone clapped and daya looked at shreya who was still not facing him.

Daya knelt down in front of her and everyone hooted. He asked her for her hand and she gave him while blushing and her heartbeat increased and she was trying to calm her down.

Daya-" **I Love You Shreya..."**

Everyone clapped and the girl said-" aap answer nai karengi..."

Shreya looked at him and said-" **I Love You Too..."**

Daya got up and they went towards their seat.

Daya's POV-' oh god... ye achanak mujhe kya ho raha h... aaj pehli baar kisi ladki ko dekh kar ek alag feeling aa rahi h.. what is this...'

Shreya's POV-' why I'm so nervous... ye ho kya raha h... and why I'm blushing... god... calm down shreya...'

Suddenly daya got a message from abhijeet saying-' drug deal hone waali h... jaldi se 2nd floor pe aao...'

Dareya went towards the 2nd floor and caught the drug dealer.

They got information about the criminal and went towards their respective house as they planned to caught the criminal the following day.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter... Happy propose day...**

 **Take care and stay safe**

 **Luv you all a lots... ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone... Kaise ho aap sab... Well achche hi honge...**

 **Sorry kisi ko individually thanks nai kar paungi... But thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter**

 _ **!HAPPY CHOCOLATE DAY!**_

 **Next Morning;**

The case got solved in the morning itself and everyone was just completing the files.

Suddenly ACP sir came out of his cabin and said-" daya..."

Daya-" yes sir..."

ACP sir-" tum aur shreya mere cabin mei aao..."

Dareya looked at each other and followed ACP sir towards his cabin.

Daya-" kya baat h sir?"

ACP sir-" tumhe aur shreya ko abhi pune ke liye nikalna hoga..."

Shreya-" par kisliye sir?"

ACP sir-" ek zaroori information nikalni h..."

Daya-" kaisi information sir..."

ACP sir-" ye jo criminal ko abhi hum logo ne arrest kiya h uski gang ke baare mei pata lagaane ke liye..."

Daya-" theek h sir... "

ACP sir-" toh tum log abhi niklo taaki shaam tak aa jao..."

Shreya-" okay sir..."

Dareya went out of the cabin and went towards their desks to take their stuffs.

Abhijeet-" kya hua?"

Daya-" kuch information nikalni h issliye pune jaana h..."

Abhijest-" shreya ke saath..."

Daya-" haan.."

Abhijeet (teasingly)-" aaj kal ACP sir shreya ko tumhare saath kuch zyaada hi nai bhej rahe h..."

Daya glared him and before he could say anything, shreya came and said-" chalein sir?"

Daya-" haan... chalte h..."

Abhijeet smirked and said-" bye shreya... aur haan happy journey..."

Daya went with shreya while glaring him and abhijeet just smiled.

 **In pune;**

Dareya reached pune and went towards the police station.

Daya-" hum log CID mumbai se h..."

Police man got from his seat and said-" good afternoon sir... mam.."

Shreya showed him the photograph and said-" humei iss aadmi ki gang ke baare mei pata karna h... iska naam magesh h..."

Police man-" mam iske baare mei toh aapko humare sir hi bata sakte h..."

Daya-" kaha h wo?"

Police man-" sir ek case ke silsiley mei baahar gaye h... 2-3 ghanta lagega aane mei..."

Daya-" hmmm theek h... hum 3 ghante baad aate h.."

Dareya went out of the police station and daya informed ACP sir that they will get late.

Shreya-" ab kya kare sir?"

Daya-" wait karte h..."

Shreya's POV-' kitne khadus h ye... 3 ghanta mila h.. ye nai ki kahi chalein... thoda ghoom lete h phir aa kar information nikal lenge... lekin nai..'

Daya-" kya hua? kaha kho gayi..."

Shreya came to reality and said-" kahi nai sir..."

Daya smiled and said-" waise yaha paas mei ek paani puri stall h... bahut achchi paani puri banata h... if you want hum chal sakte h..."

Shreya smiled and said-" sure sir..."

Daya smiled seeing her happy and they went towards the paani puri stall.

They started eating paani puri. Shreya took one and ate it and said-" ohhh god..."

Daya-" kya hua shreya?"

Shreya-" sir issmei bahut mirchi h..."

Daya-" kya?"

Shreya-" haan sir... ohhh no.. sir bahut teeta lag raha h.."

Daya-" ab mai kya karu? bhaisahab paani h kya?"

Person-" sorry bhaisahab khatam ho gaya h..."

Shreya controlled herself and said-" its okay sir... itna bhi teeta nai h..."

Shreya tried to be normal but daya could see her red eyes.

Daya looked here and there and said-" ek minute shreya..."

Daya went from there. Shreya tried to stop him but in vain.

After few minutes, daya came and said to shreya-" ye lo..."

Shreya smiled and said-" **chocolate...** "

She grabbed the chocolate and said-" thankyou sir..."

Daya smiled and thought-' bilkul bachchi h...'

Shreya opened the chocolate and was about to eat it but stopped in the middle.

Daya-" kya hua?"

Shreya smiled and divided the chocolate into two and forwarded one towards daya.

Daya-" shreya... "

Shreya (cutting him)-" sir please... share karke khaane ka mazaa hi kuch aur h..."

Daya smiled and accepted the chocolate and they ate it.

After that, they went towards the police station and after sometimes, head of the police station came and dareya collected the information regarding mangesh's gang and returned back to mumbai.

 **At daya's house;**

Daya came to his house but was surprised to see the door open.

He entered carefully but was relieved yo see abhijeet sitting on the couch and watching TV.

Abhijeet noticed daya and said-" aa gaye..."

Daya-" haan but tum..."

Abhijeet-" mujhe pata chala ki tumhe aane mei der ho jaegi toh issliye socha ki dinner saath mei kar lete h..."

Daya smiled and said-" dinner tumne banaaya..."

Abhijeet too smiled and said-" haan..."

Daya-" wow yaar... mai fresh ho jaata hu phir saath mei dinner karte h.."

Daya was about to go when abhijeet noticed something and said-" ek minute daya..."

Daya-" kya hua?"

Abhijeet went towards him and said-" kya baat h... lagta h aaj shreya ke saath **chocolate day** ka celebration hua h.."

Daya was stunned-' ise kaise pata ki maine chocolate khaayi h...'

Abhijeet smiled and said-" zyada socho mat... tumhare hoth pe chocolate lagi h..."

Daya blushed slightly and went towards his room saying-" kya abhijeet... mai abhi aaya..."

Daya went to his room and abhijeet stood there smiling

After sometimes, daya came and both had their dinner with little chit chat...

Meanwhile, shreya too was thinking about the incidents taking place in her life nowadays.

Shreya's POV-' daya sir kitne achche aur caring h... pata nai kyu aisa lag raha h ki mai khud ba khud unki taraf attract ho rahi hu... god knows ye sab kya ho raha h mere saath...'

Don't know when she slept thinking about daya...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Okay guys I know short chapters but regularly update karna h toh isse zyaada lamba nai likh sakti**

 **Happy chocolate day...**

 **Take care and stay safe**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone... Kaise ho aap sab... Well achche hi honge...**

 **Sorry kisi ko individually thanks nai kar paungi... But thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter**

 _ **!HAPPY TEDDY DAY!**_

 **Next Morning;**

ACP sir has announced a half day to all and so purvi, shreya and tarika were doing some shopping.

Tarika-" yaar kitne dino baad hum aise shopping karne aaye h..."

Purvi-" sach kaha tarika...kitna achcha lag raha h... h na shreya..."

Shreya gave no response as she was looking at something.

Tarika shakes her a little and said-" kaha kho gayi?"

Shreya came to reality and said-" yaar wo dekho.."

Tarika and purvi followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at a **teddy bear**.

Purvi-" teddy bear..."

Shreya-" haan yaar.. kitna cute h na... mai jaa rahi hu khareedne..."

Tarika laughed and said-"shreya tum na abhi bhi bachchi ho..."

Purvi too laughed and said-" sahi kaha tarika..."

Shreya pouted and said-" kya yaar..."

Purvi-" arrey we were just kidding..."

Tarika-" ab chalo.. le lo apna teddy bear..."

Shreya smiled and they went to purchase the teddy bear.

After that, they were going to have the lunch when suddenly she bumped to someone and her bags fell down.

Shreya-" sorry..."

She looked at the person and saw daya and abhijeet.

Daya-" sorry shreya.."

He bend and picked her's and his bags and gave her the bag.

Purvi-" sir aap log?"

Abhijeet-" wo half day tha toh socha thodi shopping kar le..."

Tarika-" toh shopping ho gayi..."

Daya-" haan bas lunch karne jaa rahe the..."

Shreya-" hum log bhi..."

Abhijeet-" toh saath mei chalte h..."

And they all went towards restaurant and had their lunch.

After having lunch, they all got up from the seats but shreya's leg slipped and she was about to fall... but but but.. daya saved her by holding her waist. She was so much afraid that she held daya's shirt tightly and closed her eyes.

Daya saw her scared face and said softly-" shreya..."

Shreya opened her eyes and they shared a cute eye- lock...

 _ **Surkh waala soz waala faiz waala love**_

 _ **Hota hai jo love se zyaada waise waala love**_

 _ **Ishq waala love**_

 _ **Hua jo dard bhi jo humko aaj kuch zyaada hua**_

 _ **Ishq waala love**_

 _ **Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yahi pata hai zyaada hua**_

 ** _Ishq waala love_**

 ** _Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyaada hua_**

 ** _Ishq waala love..._**

They came to reality after listening abhijeet's voice-" bhai ye mall h... ghar nai..."

Daya left shreya and glared abhijeet and abhijeet got scared a bit.

Abhijeet-" okay sorry..."

Daya shook his head and asked to shreya-" tum theek ho..."

Shreya tried to came herself as what just happened increased her heartbeat and she said-" yes sir..."

Purvi and tarika could help themselves but to smile and tarika said-" chalein?"

All nodded and they went to their respected house.

 **Evening at shreya's house;**

Shreya woke up after having power nap and thought to see the things she bought.

She picked a polybag and said while smiling-" my cute teddy bear..."

She opened the polybag but was stunned to see a shirt.

Shreya-" ye shirt... kya teddy bear shirt mei badal gaya... par maine toh teddy bear hi liya tha..."

Suddenly she got a flashback when she bumped to daya and her bags fell down.

Shreya-" oh no... lagta h mere aur daya sir ke bags exchange ho gaye... ab mai kya karu..."

 **At daya's house;**

Daya thought to try the shirt which he bought.

He opened the polybag and was stunned to see teddy bear.

Daya-" ye kya... ye teddy bear yaha kaha se aa gaya... maine toh shirt li thi..."

He was engrossed in his thoughts when he heard doorbell.

He opened the door and saw shreya standing.

Daya-" shreya tum... andar aao..."

Daya sided himself and shreya entered in. He closed the door and they both sat on the couch.

Daya-" tum baitho mai abhi aaya..."

Daya went and brought water for her.

Shreya-" thank you sir..."

Daya-" waise tum yaha.. I mean kuch kaam tha.."

Shreya smiled and said-" haan sir... wo (forwarding a polybag) aapki shirt galti se mere bag se exchange ho gayi thi..."

Daya took the bag and said-" achcha...toh wo teddy bear tumhara h... ek minute..."

He went towards his room and brought the teddy bear.

Daya forwarded teddy bear towards her and said-" ye lo..."

Shreya took the teddy bear and looked at it.

She smiled and said-" sir... ye aap hi rakh lijiye..."

Daya (confused)-" kya?"

Shreya forwarded teddy bear towards him and said-" haan sir...meri taraf se aapke liye..."

Daya was about to say something but shreya stooped him by saying-" please sir..."

Daya smiled and took the teddy bear saying-" thank you..."

Shreya too smiled and said-" by the way... **happy teddy day** sir..."

Daya smiled and said-" same to you shreya... and thanks for the gift..."

Shreya-" achcha ab mai chalti hu sir.."

Daya-" areyy aise kaise... aayi ho toh dinner karke jao..."

Shreya-" but sir..."

Daya-" no arguments shreya..."

Shreya smiled and said-" okay sir..."

Daya too smiled and they both sat to have the dinner.

Shreya-" sir aap khaana bahut tasty banaate h..."

Daya-" kya shreya..."

Shreya-" sach keh rahi hu sir... I mean maine pehle kabhi itna tasty khaana nai khaaya..."

Daya-" thank you shreya..."

Shreya-" ek baat kahu sir..."

Daya-" haan..."

Shreya looked down and said while blushing slightly-" jis kisi ladki ki shaadi aapse hogi... wo bahut lucky hogi..."

Daya smiled seeing her and said-" achcha... tumhe aisa lagta h..."

Shreya was still not facing him and she said-" haan sir..."

Daya-" shreya... yaha dekho..."

Shreya didn't look up.

Daya-" shreya yaha dekho warna **tum poori mirchi rice mei mila logi...** "

Shreya instantly looked up and saw that she was about to mix red chilly powder instead of gravy. She immediately put the chilly powder back and looked at daya.

There was silence for two seconds and dareya burst out laughing.

They continued their dinner with little chit chat...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Happy teddy day... Hope you all liked the chapter**

 **Take care and stay safe**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone... Kaise ho aap sab... Well achche hi honge...**

 **Sorry kisi ko individually thanks nai kar paungi... But thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter**

 _ **!HAPPY PROMISE DAY!**_

 **Next Morning;**

Daya was working on a file but his mind was very much disturbed and he was thinking about the things happening to him nowadays.

Daya's POV-' ye kya ho raha h mujhe aaj kal... kyu mai har waqt tumhare baare mei sochta hu...god knows what's happening to me...'

He was engrossed in his thoughts when he heard a voice-" good morning sir..."

Daya looked up and smiled seeing her.

Daya-" good morning shreya..."

Shreya too smiled a bit and said-" sir ye file jo aapne mujhe complete karne ko di thi..."

Daya took the file and checked it and said-" good work shreya... I'm impressed..."

Shreya blushed a little and said-" thank you sir..."

Just then, vineet came saying-" sir ek case report hua h..."

Daya-" theek h chalo..."

So, abhijeet, dareya and vineet went towards the crime scene.

 **At the crime scene;**

It was a hill top area and all were doing investigation.

Abhijeet-" daya tum aur shreya uss taraf jao... mai aur vineet idhar dekhte h..."

Daya-" theek h abhijeet..."

Dareya went towards the hill and started looking for evidence.

Shreya was searching near the hill and she saw blood stains on the bark of tree which was hanging from the hill.

Shreya-" body toh dusri taraf h... phir ye kiska khoon h... shaayad khooni ka.."

She leaned carefully to take the sample but in the middle her leg slipped and she fell while screaming.

She was so afraid that she closed her eyes tightly. She was sure that she will face a terrible death but she felt that someone held her hand.

She opened her eyes and saw him holding her hand.

Shreya( scared)-" da... daya sir..."

Daya-" shreya tension mat lo... (trying to pull her) aur upar aane ki koshish karo..."

Shreya-" nai sir mujhe darr lag raha h kahi mera haath na slip ho jaaye..."

Daya-" shreya **I promise...** mai tumhara haath nai chodunga..."

Shreya looked straight in his eyes and he too looked at her and they shared an eye lock... (aisi situation mei bhi... matlab hadd h...)

 _ **Dil ka ye kya raaz hai jaane kya kar gaye**_

 _ **Jaise andhero mei tum chandani bhar gaye**_

 _ **Kare chand taaro ko mashhoor itna kyu**_

 _ **Kambaqt inse bhi khoobsurat hai tu...**_

Shreya's hand slipped a bit and she yelled but daya instantly pulled her and she bumped to him and they were again lost in each other...

 ** _I love you... tu ru ru... hmm ru ru... ya ya ya_**

 ** _I love you.. tu ru ru heya ya ya ya_**

 ** _I love you... tu ru ru..._**

 ** _I love you_**

They came to reality after hearing abhijeet's voice-" kya hua?"

Dareya turned and saw abhijeet and vineet who were rushing towards them with tensed face.

Daya-" wo shreya ka pair slip ho gaya tha aur wo hill se neeche girte girte bachi..."

Abhijeet-" kya? Shreya tum theek toh ho.."

Shreya-" yes sir..."

Daya-" nai shreya... tumhare haath pe chot lagi h and you need a dressing..."

Shreya-" but sir ped pe khoon ke dhabbe miley h..."

Abhijeet-" wo hum le lenge shreya.. philhaal daya tum shreya ko hospital le jao.."

Daya looked at shreya and said-" chalein?"

Shreya nodded and they went towards the hospital...

 **In the hospital;**

Dareya reached the hospital and nurse started doing shreya's dressing.

Shreya (scared)-" please aaram se kariyega..."

Daya smiled hearing this and nurse did her dressing.

Daya-" thank you sister..."

Nurse-" you are welcome..."

The nurse went and daya came towards shreya and said-" ab theek h?"

Shreya looked at him and said-" nai sir..."

Daya(confused)-" matlab..."

Shreya held his hand and said-" aapko bhi chot lagi h sir..."

Daya looked at his wrist where there was a cut.

Daya-" arrey nai shreya..."

Shreya-" achcha meri chot chot h... aur aapki..."

Daya was unable to say anything.

Shreya-" ab chup chaap baithiye... mai nurse ko bulaati hu wo dressing kat degi..."

Daya-" par shreya..."

Shreya glared him and he sat silently. She called the nurse and she did daya's dressing.

After that daya said-" chalo bureau chalte h..."

Shreya nodded and they went towards daya's car and drove to bureau

 **On the way;**

Shreya-" waise thank you sir..."

Daya-" kisliye..."

Shreya looked down and said-" wo aapne mujhe girne se bachaya issliye..."

Daya smiled and said-" sirf thanks..."

Shreya looked at him and said confusingly-" matlab..."

Daya-" ab maine tumhari jaan bachayi h toh mujhe gift toh milna chahiye na..."

Shreya smiled and said-" sure sir... boliye kya chahiye aapko?"

Daya too smiled and said-" tumhari friendship... so (he extended his hand towards her) will you be my friend?"

Shreya smiled and kept her hand on his saying-" yes sir..."

They shook hands while smiling.

Shreya-" **I promise you** sir ki mai kabhi bhi ye friendship nai todungi..."

Daya-" and **I promise you** shreya ki mai kabhi ye friendship tutne nai dunga..."

They smiled to each other and reached the bureau and got engrossed in the case...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Happy promise day to all**

 **Take care and stay safe**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone... Kaise ho aap sab... Well achche hi honge...**

 **Sorry kisi ko individually thanks nai kar paungi... But thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter**

 _ **!HAPPY HUG DAY!**_

 **Next Morning;**

A case was reported and everyone was involved in that.

Duo, shreya and purvi went towards the the house and were interrogating with the victim's family.

Abhijeet-" sabse pehle laash kisne dekhi thi.."

Person-" sir maine?"

Daya-" aap kaun?"

Person-" sir mai rajesh(victim) ka pita hu..."

Abhijeet-" kitne baje aapne body dekhi.."

Person-" sir subha jab mai utha toh mai rajesh ke kamre mei gaya aur.." He started sobbing.

Daya-" samhaaliye apne aap ko..."

Purvi-" achcha ye bataiye ki aapne raat mei koi aawaz suni thi..."

Person-" nai mam..."

Abhijeet to daya-" lagta h raat mei hi kuch hua h..."

Daya-" mujhe bhi yahi lagta h... ho sakta h ki raat mei mujrim dabe paau aaya aur rajesh ko maar diya ho aur use shor machane ka mauka hi na mila ho..."

Abhijeet-" hmmm... ek kaam karo... tum aur shreya neeche watchman se pooch tach karo... shaayad usne kuch dekha ho..."

Daya-" sahi keh rahe ho... chalo shreya..."

Shreya-" yes sir..."

Dareya went downstairs towards the watchman.

Daya-" kya tumne raat mei 12 baje ke baad kisi ko yaha aate hue ya jaate hue dekha tha..."

Watchman-" nai sir... maine kisi ko nai dekha..."

Shreya-" dekho yaad karke batao...khoon ka maamla h..."

Watchman-" nai mam mujhe achhce se yaad h maine kisi ko nai dekha tha..."

Daya-" yaha pe raat mei tumhi duty karte ho na..."

Watchman-" haan sir..."

Shreya-" yaha pe aur koi gate bhi nai h..."

Watchman-" sir ek baat yaad aayi..."

Daya-" kya?"

Watchman-" kal raat 2 baje ke kareeb mai chai peene gaya tha... tab shaayad wo aaya ho..."

Shreya-" kitni der ke liye gaye the..."

Watchman-" mam bees minute..."

Daya-" bees minute kaafi h kisi ka khoon karke bhaagne ke liye..."

They went inside the apartment when shreya said-" sir lift se chalein please... waise bhi ghar 10th floor pe h..."

Daya's expression changed a bit and he said-" lift se..."

Shreya-" haan sir..."

Daya-" aahhmmm... theek h chalo..."

Shreya found something strange in his voice but she didn't ask and they went in the lift. The lift started and shreya saw daya who was a bit uncomfortable.

Shreya-" sir aap theek toh h?"

Daya tried to be normal and said-" haan shreya mai theek hu.."

Shreya was about to say something but suddenly stopped.

Daya(tensed)-" ye lift ko kya hua?"

Shreya-" sir lagta h light chali gayi..."

Daya-" arrey aise kaise light chali gayi..."

Shreya saw that daya was sweating badly.

Shreya-" sir kya hua aapko?"

Daya-" shreya... shreya jaldi se lift ka darwaaza khulwaao please..."

Shreya-" sir light aa rahi hogi... aap..."

Daya(cutting her)-" shreya mujhe bahut ghabraahat ho rahi h... please darwaaza khulwaao..."

Shreya was stunned to see such a brave officer restless.

Daya was trying to calm himself but in vain and at last he sat down closing his eyes but he was still restless.

Shreya too sat adjacent to him and kept her hand on his shoulder and said softly-" sir..."

Daya looked at her and immediately **hugged** her. Shreya was surprised at first but she too **hugged** him back.

Daya-" mujhe band jagaho se bahut ghabraahat hoti h shreya..."

Shreya-" sir aap ghabraaiye mat... mai hu yaha... aapke saath..."

Don't know why but both were feeling a sooth in the hug and they didn't realize when the light came.

 **Outside;**

Abhijeet and purvi did the investigation and came out from the flat and abhijeet said-" ye daya aur shreya kaha reh gaye..."

Purvi-" pata nai sir... unn dono ka phone bhi nai lag raha..."

Abhijeet-" chalo neeche chal ke dekhte h..."

They went towards the lift and abhijeet pressed the button. The lift got opened and abhijeet and purvi were surprised to see dareya hugging each other.

Abhijeet-" ahem! ahem!"

Dareya heard his voice and immediately separated. Abhijeet was about to say something but stopped seeing daya's face.

Abhijeet-" daya tumhe itna paseena...(he realized something and said) tum lift mei kya kar rahe ho..."

Daya-" wo hum lift se aa rahe the aur light chali gayi..."

Abhijeet came towards him and helped him to get up and said-"tumhe lift se aane ki kya zarurat thi..."

Shreya too got up and she said-" sir wo maine.."

Daya (cutting her)-" chodo na abhijeet... mai theek hu..."

Abhijeet looked at shreya and understood what might had happened.

Abhijeet smiled and said-" achcha ab bureau chalein?"

They all nodded and went towards bureau.

 **In the bureau;**

Shreya was doing a file work but her mind was very much disturbed.

Shreya's POV-' kyu? hum seedhiyo se bhi jaa sakte the... mai paagal hu ekdum... meri wajah se daya sir kitna pareshaam hue aur unhone mujhe kuch kaha bhi nai... wo kitne sweet h... aur mai.. ab mai kya karu...'

Shreya saw daya who was working on his computer.

She went towards him and said-" sir..."

Daya looked at her and said-" haan shreya..."

Shreya-" sir... wo... mai..."

Daya got up from his seat and said-" kya baat h shreya..."

Shreya-" I'm sorry sir..."

Daya(confused)-" kisliye?"

Shreya-" wo maine aapse lift mei chalne ko kaha aur..." she was unable to say further and looked down.

Daya laughed a little and said-" shreya... tum toh aisi shakal bana rahi ho jaise wo power cut tumhari wajah se hua tha..."

Shreya looked at him and said-" kya sir..."

Daya-" aur nai toh kya... shreya tumhe kaha pata tha ki mujhe band jagah se ghutan hoti h...toh please sorry mat bolo aur ulta mujhe tumhe thanks kehna chahiye..."

Shreya-" kisliye sir..."

Daya-" for being there with me..."

Shreya looked at him and they shared a cute eye-lock...

 _ **Tumse milke... aisa laga**_

 _ **Tumse milke... armaan hue poore dil ke...**_

Voice-" lunch karna h ki nai..."

Dareya came to reality and looked abhijeet standing with a naughty grin.

Shreya blushed and went from there. Daya looked her going and abhijeet said-" gayi... ab hum bhi chalein?"

Daya glared him and went towards cafeteria without giving response and abhijeet followed him while smiling...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Happy hug day to all...**

 **So dekhte h aage kya hota h... And I promise remaining two chapters will be romantic**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone... Kaise ho aap sab... Well achche hi honge...**

 **Sorry kisi ko individually thanks nai kar paungi... But thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter**

 _ **!HAPPY KISS DAY!**_

 **Next Morning;**

The day was passing in a blur.. all were getting bored as there was no case reported and there was no pending files to complete and they all were sitting silently.

Finally, freddy spoke up.

Freddy-" sir aaj koi case bhi nai h aur ACP sir bhi Bangalore gaye h... toh kahi chalte h na..."

Everyone's face lit up.

Vineet-" haan sir kahi chalte h na.."

Abhijeet-" baat toh tum logo ki sahi h... kya kehte ho daya..."

Daya-" par abhijeet..."

Shreya(cutting him)-" sir please chalte h na... aur agar koi case report hua toh waapas aa jaenge..."

Daya looked at her pleading face and smiled saying-" theek h... toh water park chalein?"

Pankaj got so much excited that he yelled-" yipeeeee..."

All looked at him stunned and he said-" sorry..."

Everyone burst out laughing and abhijeet said-" nikhil... jitni jaldi ho sake utni jaldi ek mini bus ka intezaam karao..."

Daya-" haan aur tab tak mai bhab... I mean Dr Tarika ko inform kar deta hu..."

Abhijeet blushed a little and all smiled but shreya was confused.

 **After half an hour;**

The mini bus was booked and all got ready to go towards the water park. The journey continued with full of masti and they all reached the water park.

 **At the water park;**

They all were enjoying the water rides and were playing games.

Shreya came out from the pool to have water and she saw abhijeet and tarika splashing water on each other and were enjoying.

Voice-" kya hua shreya?"

She turned and saw purvi standing.

Shreya-" purvi ek baat poochni thi... "

Purvi-" kya?"

Shreya-" kya abhijeet sir aur dr tarika ke beech kuch h... I mean..."

Purvi smiled and asked naughtily-" kyu? tum abhijeet sir mei interested ho kya?"

Shreya-" purvi... tum bhi na... mai bas pooch rahi thi..."

Purvi-" shreya I was just kidding..."

They laughed at this and just then daya came out from the pool to relax and heard shreya.

Shreya-" but ek baat toh h... abhijeet sir bahut achche h... he is very helpful, an intelligent cop and what not yaar... he is perfect for any girl..."

Don't know why but daya was... jealous. He didn't heard further and went from their.

Purvi-" bas bas... tarika ke saamne abhijeet sir ki itni tareef mat karna..."

Shreya-" arrey yaar wo h hi taarif ke qabil..."

Purvi-" hmmm... aur daya sir..."

A sly smile came on her face and she said-" unka toh naam hi kaafi h..unke baare mei kuch kehna unki tauheen hoga..."

Purvi smiled and said-" achcha... shreya... kuch zyaada hi nai daya sir ki tareef kar rahi ho... kahi kuch..."

Shreya-" shut up purvi..."

Purvi smiled and they called everyone for lunch.

Abhijeet-" ye daya kaha h?"

Freddy-" pata nai sir... abhi toh yahi the..."

Tarika-" phir kaha gaya?"

Vineet tried daya's number but it was not reachable.

Vineet-" sir unka phone not reachable bata raha h..."

Shreya was very much tensed.. she don't know why and she said-" sir mai dekh ke aati hu.."

And without waiting for reply, she went from there leaving everyone confused.

 **At the side of water park;**

Daya was sitting on a rock and was engrossed in his thoughts. Shreya's words were echoing in his ears. He don't know why but he was not liking the way shreya praised abhijeet.

Suddenly he heard a voice-" aap yaha h aur maine kaha kaha nai dhundha aapko..."

He turned and saw shreya standing and quickly turned to other side.

Shreya got confused on his reaction and came towards him saying-" kya hua sir?"

Daya-" tumse matlab..."

Shreya-" sir aap theek toh h..."

Daya(rudely)-" mujhe kya hoga... aur agar mujhe kuch hua bhi h toh tumhe kya?"

Shreya got very much hurt on his behavior.

Shreya-" sir... ye aap kya baat kar rahe h?"

Daya got up and said-" wahi jo karni chahiye... aur waise bhi mai jo chahe karu jisse chaahe jo baat karu... you are no one to stop me... got it..."

Shreya got teary on listening to this and she was about to go when daya held her wrist tightly and pulled her towards him.

Shreya(painfully and teary)-" sir chodiye mujhe... mujhe dard ho raha h..."

Daya(teary)-" mujhe bhi..."

Shreya looked at him and he too looked at her and they shared a cute eye-lock...

 _ **Peelo tere neele neele naino se shabnam**_

 ** _Peelo tere geele geele hotho ki sargam_**

 ** _Peelo... hai peene ka mausam_**

 ** _Tere sang ishq taari hai_**

 ** _Tere sang ek khumari hai_**

 ** _Tere sang chain bhi mujhko_**

 ** _Tere sang bekaraari hai_**

 ** _Tere bin jee nai lagta_**

 ** _Tere bin jee nai sakta_**

 ** _Tujhpe hai haare maine waare do jahaan_**

 ** _Qurbaan... meherbaan_**

 ** _Ki mai toh qurbaan_**

 ** _Sun le zara... tera qurbaan_**

Daya loosen his grip and caressed her cheeks. Shreya was so much lost in him that she didn't even pushed him. He wiped her tears and hugged her and she too hugged him back while completely lost in him...

 _ **Hosh mei... rahu kyu aaj mai**_

 _ **Tu meri baahon mei simti hai mujhmei samaayi hai yu**_

 ** _Jis tarah tu koi ho nadi_**

 ** _Tu mere seene se chupti hai saagar tumhara mai hu_**

 _( they separated and looked at each other)_

 ** _Peelo... teri dheemi dheemi lehero ki cham cham_**

 ** _Peelo... teri saundhi saundhi saanso ko hardam_**

 ** _Peelo... hai peene ka mausam_**

 ** _Tere sang ishq taari hai_**

 ** _Tere sang ek khumaari hai_**

 ** _Tere sang chain bhi mujhko_**

 ** _Tere sang bekarari hai_**

Daya cupped her face and leaned closer to her while closing his eyes and shreya too closed her eyes in nervousness. Daya leaned more close leaving no gap between their lips and entangled his lips with her... Yes he was **kissing** her... that too in his full senses. Shreya too responded back with same passion but suddenly her mind jerked and she pushed him.

Daya was surprised at her reaction.

She turned and touched her lips. Tears formed in her eyes and she rushed from there.

Daya stood there and so many thoughts were going on his mind and suddenly he said-" shit man... **I love her...'**

Daya went behind her but she quickly sat in between purvi and nikhil.

Whole noon daya was trying to talk to her but she was ignoring him even while returning too.

Daya's POV-' oh no... shreya toh mujhse baat hi nai kar rahi... ab mai kya karu... IDEA ... ab dekhta hu shreya mujhe kaise ignore karti h...' And he smiled to himself...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Happy kiss day to all**

 **So dekhte h ki daya he kya socha h...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone... Kaise ho aap sab... Well achche hi honge...**

 **Sorry kisi ko individually thanks nai kar paungi... But thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter**

 **And here is the last chapter... Enjoy reading**

 _ **!HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**_

 **Next Morning;**

All were doing there respective works except shreya. She was pretending to look in the file but her gaze was frequently going towards the watch and then the door.

Shreya's POV-' ye daya sir abhi tak kyu nai aaye... 11 baj gaye h... '

Voice-" kya hua shreya?"

She came out from her thoughts and saw abhijeet.

Shreya-" kuch nai sir..."

Abhijeet-" kya kuch nai? kab se dekh raha hu that u are tensed..."

Shreya-" nai sir aisa kuch nai h... bas wo... daya sir abhi tak nai aaye..."

Abhijeet-" daya... uski tabiyat kharaab h..."

Shreya(tensed)-" kya hua daya sir ko?"

Abhijeet smiled internally and said-" wo kal water park mei kuch zyaada hi der tak paani mei tha issliye use sardi lag gayi h..."

Shreya didn't say anything.

Abhijeet-" aur issiliye usne aaj leave li h... you carry on with the work..."

Shreya-" okay sir..."

 **12:00 pm;**

Shreya was sitting on her desk and was trying to complete the file but her mind was very much disturbed.

Shreya's mind-'kyu mai soch rahi hu unke baare mei... unhone mujhe kal kitna hurt kiya... aur mujhe kiss bhi kiya...'

Shreya's heart-' but you too responsed ... aur ye baat tum nai jhutla sakti ki tum bhi unhe like karti ho..."

Mind-' par abhi tumhe unse miley hue ek hafta hi hua h...'

Heart-' toh kya hua... pyaar toh ek nazar mei bhi ho jaata h...'

Mind-' pyaar...'

Heart-' haan... tum unse pyaar karti ho...'

Shreya banged the file on desk and sat on the chair closing her eyes. Daya's face appeared in front of her and she immediately opened her eyes.

Shreya-" god... pata nai ye sab kya ho raha h mere saath..."

She went towards washroom and washed her face and returned to her desk.

An hour passed like this and now shreya was very much restless.

She got up from her desk and went towards abhijeet saying-" sir aap mujhe ek ghante ki leave dekh sakte h..."

Abhijeet-" kya hua shreya? sab theek toh h..."

Shreya-" pata nai sir.."

Abhijeet understood and said-" theek h... tum jaa sakti ho.."

Shreya-" thank you sir..."

She went from there and abhijeet thought-' mission accomplished...'

 **At daya's house;**

Daya was preparing lunch when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and smiled seeing her.

Daya-" shreya tum... andar aao na..."

Shreya entered in and sat on the couch. Daya brought a glass of water and said-" ye lo."

Shreya drank water and said-" wo abhijeet sir ne bataaya tha ki aapki tabiyat theek nai h... toh bas poochne aayi thi ki aap theek toh h na sir?"

Daya smiled and said-" haan shreya mai theek hu... bas thodi si sardi h..."

Shreya nodded. There was awkward silence prevailing and finally daya said-" I'm sorry shreya..."

Shreya looked at him and he continued-" wo kal tumse rudely behave kiya tha na issliye..."

Shreya-" its okay sir..."

Daya-" shreya mujhe kuch kehna h..."

Shreya-" kahiye sir..."

Daya came towards her and sat beside her. She slightly got nervous and looked down. Daya cupped her face and made her to face him.

Daya-" **I Love You Shreya...** "

Shreya looked at him stunned.

Daya-" pata nai kabse but mai tumse pyaar karne laga hu..."

Shreya put his hands down and said-" I'm sorry sir..."

Daya (stunned)-" sorry... par kyu?"

Shreya-" mai aapse pyaar nai karti sir..."

Daya was shocked... too shocked to react.

She got up and said-" ab mujhe chalna chahiye..."

She turned to go when daya said-" shreya tum jaldbaazi mei faisla le rahi ho...I know you love me..."

Shreya didn't turned and said-" aapko galat lagta h sir..."

She was at the doorstep when daya said-" shreya please ek baar soch lo.. aur agar tumhara jawaab haan h toh aaj raat sharp at 8 hotel De- Paris ke pool side pe aa jaana... mai tumhara intezaar karunga..."

Shreya (still not facing him)-" aapko intezaar karne ki koi zarurat nai h sir kyunki mai nai aaungi..."

Saying this, she went from there.

Daya-" tum aaogi shreya... tum zaroor aaogi..."

 **Night: 8:00 pm at De-Paris hotel;**

Daya was sitting near the poolside and was looking at the arrangement.

The pool side was decorated beautifully with candles and rose petals. On the table, there was chocolate cake present

Daya-" perfect! ab bas shreya ka intezaar h..."

Daya sat on the chair waiting for shreya.

 **9:00 pm;**

The candle lights were getting dim and the cake started melting.

Daya-" ye shreya kaha reh gayi... nai use aana hi hoga..."

He took out his phone and was about to call her but stopped.

Daya-" rehne de daya... shaayad thodi nervous ho...aati hi hogi..."

 **10:00 pm;**

The candles blew away and the rose petals were getting dry now.

Daya-" phone kar hi leta hu..."

He tried her cell but it was switched off.

Daya-" switch off... aur mujhe laga tha ki.."

He got upset and got up from the chair. He once again looked at the decoration and signed. He was about to go when he heard sweet sounds of bangles. He turned his gaze towards the sound and was out struck to see her...

Shreya entered while smiling slightly. She was wearing red colored saree with matching accessories and was looking very pretty. She started taking small steps towards daya...

 _ **Haaa...**_

 _ **Mai jaan ye waar du... har jeet bhi haar du**_

 _ **Keemat ho koi tujhe beimtehaan pyaar du**_

 _ **Mai jaan ye waar du... har jeet bhi haar du**_

 _ **Keemat ho koi tujhe beimtehaan pyaar du**_

She came near him and daya smiled.

Daya-" maine kaha tha na ki tum aaogi..."

Shreya-" kya karti... nai rok paayi khud ko.."

Daya held her hand and said-" _I Love You Shreya..."_

Shreya-" _I Love You Too Daya sir..."_

Daya-" shreya... ab toh mujhe sir mat kaho..."

Shreya laughed slightly and they hugged each other...

 _ **Saari hade meri... ab maine tod di**_

 _ **De kar mujhe pata... aawaragi ban gaye**_

 _ **Haan hansi ban gaye... haan nami ban gaye**_

 _ **Tum mere aasman meri zameen ban gaye**_

 _ **Haan hansi ban gaye... haan nami ban gaye**_

 _ **Tum mere aasman meri zameen ban gaye...**_

They separated and shreya looked around and said apologetically-" sorry... maine aane mei bahut der kar di..."

Daya smiled and said-" nai shreya... tumne der nai ki..."

Shreya too smiled a bit and daya said-" haan lekin ab der karogi toh cake kharaab ho jaega..."

Dareya laughed and they together cut the cake and fed each other.

They sat to have dinner but daya came towards shreya and knelt down in front of her.

Shreya-" daya... aap..."

Daya took out a diamond ring and said-" **will you marry me?** "

Shreya got teary and said-" ye sapna toh nai h na..."

Daya wiped her tears and said-" nai shreya... ye haqiqat h..."

Shreya extended her hand and he slipped the ring in her ring finger and shreya immediately hugged him...

 _ **Kya khoob rab ne kiya... bin maange itna diya**_

 _ **Warna hai milta kaha... hum kaafiro ko khuda**_

 _ **Kya khoob rab ne kiya... bin maange itna diya**_

 ** _Warna hai milta kaha... hum kaafiro ko khuda_**

 ** _Hasrate ab meri tumse hai jo mili..._**

 ** _Tum dua ab meri aakhri ban gaye..._**

They separated and daya sat on his seat. They had their dinner with little chit chat..

After that,daya forwarded his hand to shreya and said-" will you dance with me?"

Shreya blushed slightly and kept her hand on saying-" my pleasure..."

Daya smiled and pulled shreya towards him and they danced smoothly...

 _ **Haan hansi ban gaye**_

 _ **Haan nami ban gaye**_

 _ **Tum mere aasman... meri zameen ban gaye**_

 _ **Haan hansi ban gaye**_

 _ **Haan nami ban gaye**_

 _ **Tum mere aasmaan... meri zameen ban gaye**_

 _ **Hooooo...**_

The song ended while dareya hugging each other.

Daya separated slowly and cupped her face saying-" mujhe kabhi chod ke mat jaana shreya..."

Shreya looked into his eyes and she could see the pure love for her. She leaned and kissed him. Daya was surprised at first but he too responded with same passion.

They separated and shreya said-" kabhi nai..."

They smiled and hugged each other and spend a great time with each other...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Happy valentines day to all**

 **Hope you all loved the story...**

 **Take care and stay safe**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


End file.
